


The weight on our backs

by gabinotbraun (Gabz)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boot Worship, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Heavy Drinking, Insults, M/M, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marleyan War, Masochist Reiner, Military Ranks, Non-Sexual Submission, Pre-Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags May Change, To Be Continued, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, gallirei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz/pseuds/gabinotbraun
Summary: Porco sees Reiner mess up on the battlefield and, on top of that, he has to endure how the top brass keep praising Reiner's reckless behavior and paint it as heroic. When confronting Reiner about it, Porco is met with an unusual request."Galliard, can I ask you a favor? (...) Would you step on me?"
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The weight on our backs

**Author's Note:**

> So let's get this straight from the get go: I suck at keeping up with multi-chapters. The first time I thought of this scenario, it was just what you see in this first chapter, so it could work as a one-shot...
> 
> ...yet some other ideas came to mind that could make this into a multi-chapter, but that'll depend on my motivation. If I decide to keep it as a one-shot, I will update these notes and set it as single chapter. If I decide to continue it, you might see changes in the tags/category due to the content in follow-up chapters, so be mindful of that.
> 
> I love the complicated relationship between Reiner and Porco in canon and what said complications could entail. Please be mindful of the tags. If any of the content makes you uncomfortable at any point, please be aware that you don't have to finish reading. In that case, it would be best for you to step aside and take care of yourself. This chapter also steps into kink territory (albeit not in a sexual way, so far), but don't take it as a guide on safe kink because that's not what this is.
> 
> Enough rambling, you know the drill: non-native English speaker and not really beta-ed. Forgive my careless brain if you find mistakes, and I hope the ones you find will not deter your enjoyment of the story. Also forgive my mostly uninformed use of military ranks.

"Galliard, can I ask you a favor?" 

Reiner closed the file he'd been working on and spoke with his back still against the man standing at the door. The tremble in his voice reminded Porco of the time when they were kids. It sounded the same way as when Reiner faced loss but kept reminding everyone and himself that he would succeed, a kid terrified of failure.

"Would you step on me?"

That's how everything started.

Earlier that same day Porco had seen something he didn't quite understand on the battlefield while they fought to reoccupy Port Salta. Later that day Reiner was promoted to Lieutenant for his selfless behavior during battle.

 _Bullshit_ , he had thought. _Bullshit_ , he had also read all over Reiner's face. 

So much for that kid that was more afraid of failure than death itself.

"Eating all those bullets really got to your head, _Lieutenant_. Are you aiming to become Warchief anytime soon? 'Cause taking after Zeke's shitty jokes won't cut it."

Porco heard a chuckle. The tremble in Reiner's voice was gone. "I'm not joking."

He stood up, his back still turned towards Porco, who just eyed a pair of dark bottles by Reiner's desk. Both of them seemed empty. No one had to be a genius to guess none of them were the best at coping with their situation, but he wasn't a fan of taking care of a drunk, reckless superior, especially Reiner. "So what? Is that your first order, commanding officer?"

That got a louder laugh from Reiner. That wine clearly went in quicker than it should have.

Reiner turned around and walked towards Porco, who stood under the threshold. Without giving him an answer, Reiner dropped to his knees and hands, soon to his elbows, his forehead grazing the concrete floor. Porco didn't know whether to laugh or yell at him. He was probably tipsy, at the very least, but not enough that he didn't know what he was talking about.

Reiner knew exactly what he was asking for, Porco just didn't get why he'd ask him, of all people, for it.

Stepping on him was the _least_ of the things Porco wanted to do to Reiner since the moment he came back from that god forsaken island. The things that had gone through his head while he heard Reiner spouting everything that happened on his mission and letting everyone know how much of an useless piece of shit he was, how he allowed their oh-so-beloved motherland to lose two precious titans, and the only one they recovered was thanks to a poor girl having too much compassion for someone who clearly didn't deserve it.

In that moment, he would have beat him up close to death more than once, and he wouldn't kill him only hoping that he'd get back up so he could beat him down again. He even wished he hadn't been given that girl's titan earlier just to be the one who would get the Armored Titan that should have always been his, and should have never fallen into that loser's hands, the loser that was his brother and his two friends' doom.

But there they were, three years later, Reiner still holding the Armored Titan and being congratulated for his neverending bravery and efficiency in the front lines, never failing to stress on how none of their victories during the war would have been possible if it weren't for him making the best use of his titan's special abilities and his resilient recovery factor, quieting all the voices that called for him to be put down like a sick pet. And so they got Corporal Reiner Braun. Sergeant Reiner Braun. Lieutenant Reiner Braun.

_Bullshit. Pure bullshit._

_I should walk away_ , he thought. He'd get nothing from beating a broken man who was already on the ground.

Then he looked down and noticed Reiner's eyes were at the level of his boots. No, Reiner's eyes were fixated on them. He could even hear his breath get deeper while he stayed down, waiting, begging, yearning.

Porco couldn't hold back a scoff once he realized what he was just about to do. He closed the door behind him, leaning his back against it while giving him a last look.

 _I'm doing this out of pity for you, loser, but don't expect any more from me_ , he told himself as he lifted his foot. He let it hover the middle of Reiner's back in a moment of hesitation, yet it wasn't enough to break momentum. He could feel Reiner's body curling up tighter once the sole made contact with the back of his coat.

And he later heard a sigh coming from the man below his foot. The six-foot-two man that just shrunk to a pile of shit. The big, tall hunk of a man suddenly looked so small in a way that almost felt insulting.

"By the way, why did you ignore me before?" Porco applied a bit more pressure on his back, nestling his foot between Reiner's shoulder blades. "What the fuck was that on the field?" No answer came. With rage boiling inside of him, Porco pressed his boot harder, feeling Reiner's body flinching beneath, trying not to give in to the force. "I saw it. The moment that stray artillery shot fired, I saw you turning your already damaged back to it, when your front was way more protected. 'Selfless behavior' my ass, are you trying to get yourself killed and risk us this entire shitty war you caused?" No answer still. Reiner's silence became even more infuriating, and Porco's voice got louder. "Is this it, you being petty because you can't stand the irony that being careless somehow earned you _another promotion_? I know this started as you trying to prove your value and save your sorry ass after your world-class failure, but now it's just our superiors' worst running joke. 'Congratulations, soldier, you almost lost us another warfare asset but we were too stupid to notice, so here's our little gift for you, more responsibility we know you can't handle because you're useless, we're just setting ourselves up for more disappointment'."

By the end of his long string of complaints, Porco was gasping or air. Lashing out on Reiner was nothing new to him, especially on the not-so-few instances that he made him lose his cool, but lashing out onto a six-foot-two man who reduced himself to a silent puddle of self pity was. He knew Reiner could take a verbal beating, he'd seen the Marleyan officers do way worse with him and with even less reason, and Reiner would take it all while holding his head up high. To be honest, all of them had eventually faced a pointless round of insults from their Marleyan superiors whenever they made the slightest mistake, but Reiner always had it the worst. Was he wishing for those assholes to get physical with their abuse too? Was Reiner that masochistic?

For Porco, it never really looked that way. The annoyance on Reiner's face was unmistakable, but apparently it was deserving enough so Commander Magath never reprimanded Reiner about it, having enough issues with their superiors himself. In the end, it was no news to any of them that the Marleyan top brass were a special brand of incompetent.

Knowing it wasn't just a knack for masochism made Reiner submitting _to him_ , of all people, even weirder.

Acknowledging he might have gone a bit too far during his impulsive angry fit, Porco eased the pressure on Reiner's back, letting out a sigh of his own. He even thought of apologizing, even though he _knew_ he had said nothing wrong and Reiner's failure was in big part the reason why they were dragged into war against the rest of the continent in the first place.

And that, of course, Reiner had asked for it.

"N-No…" the low, broken voice pulled Porco's gaze down. Reiner's head curled towards the floor, his forearms circling around it and ending in tight-clenched fists. Porco let out a confused _huh_ , his eyebrows furrowing without him realizing. Reiner wasn't one to give excuses, usually just nodding with his stupid sad face and telling Porco he was right about it.

That 'no' was a first, and expectation made anger flame up inside his chest, and it only lasted until Reiner's follow-up.

"Keep pressing hard... please."

_Are you kidding me? Did you actually enjoy that?_

Porco pressed his foot again, trying to mimic the same amount of force he had applied during his lash out. Maybe the big idiot really had some sort of soft spot and just having Porco's foot resting on it wouldn't cut it… though thinking about it weirded him out a bit.

"Harder…" Reiner _purred_.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want me to break your ribs, you masochistic idiot?_

Taking a deep breath, Porco went all out. He heard Reiner gasp, but he didn't complain. Even then, he knew Reiner could simply get out whenever he wanted without much effort needed, no matter how hard he stepped on his back.

A silent minute passed, only Reiner's heavy breathing and the occasional creaks caused by the shifting of the rubber sole against the fabric of Reiner's coat filled the air. Porco's breath got ragged too, as he tried to avoid cramping his leg. What felt like another silent minute passed and Porco switched legs, noticing the mark his boot left on the light, sandy fabric. He noticed more of Reiner's smaller reactions, like the way his shoulders flinched when he lifted his foot but went into ease again once the exchange was over, the way his whole torso seemed to accommodate itself to the pressure, and how he would just give in to the point he also released his clenched fists.

The hardest part was trying to keep himself from getting too much into it, but the whole thing still weirded him out enough to never lift vigilance over his own feelings. It was just a favor, nothing more than that. Maybe it'd keep Reiner from taking another reckless decision that would endanger them all. Losing the war could spell doom for all the Eldians inside Marley, and living under Marley's rule was shitty on its own, but it was still better than the prospect of whatever the rest of the world could do to them and their families if their country fell. At least Marley needed them, so winning the war meant protecting their own kin. If indulging into the little submissive fantasies of Reiner fucking Braun would help them not to lose, then it was a fair price to pay.

After what felt like an eternity passed, Porco stepped down. His eyes caught Reiner's as soon as he glanced down and noticed moist around his eyelids. Porco scoffed in response.

"I'm going to bed now." Porco turned around, finally breaking eye contact. As soon as he made contact with the door knob, Reiner's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Galliard…" Reiner's heavy breathing overpowered his now husky voice. "Thank you."

Porco's eyebrows furrowed, his hand clenching the cold knob. Relief, that's what Reiner's voice gave, and he didn't know what to do with that. Should he feel relieved too? If not, what should he feel?

How could he know?

_Did he want to know?_

His ears picked when Reiner got up and tried to brush some of the dirt off his sleeves and knees before taking off his coat. Yet Porco didn't want to look him in the eyes. What was Reiner even thanking him for? Lashing out and telling him all the shit he thinks of him like he's been doing since they were kids? For inflicting the pain he wanted? For helping with some twisted way to cope with all the shit he's gone through?

Yet in the end, hadn't they all been through a lot of shit already, with loads more showing up in the horizon?

A final sigh escaped his lips. He hated having more questions than answers, and he didn't have enough time or energy to take care of them.

"Whatever. Clean that thing before anyone starts asking questions." Porco's hand turned knob right before giving Reiner one last glance. He had cleaned up his face with the sleeve of his shirt, and his hand holding the coat he had just taken off moved quickly to his crotch, as if it tried to cover something up. That and his eyes wandering off when a light wash of blood tinted his face.

It's not like he hadn't noticed how turned on Reiner got while he was under his foot, or how he tried to downplay his own arousal. "Don't get used to this, loser."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! If this is your first time stumbling upon me on the internet, I usually hang out on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gabinotbraun/) so feel free to follow me! I also do some fanart, in fact, there is [some fanart](https://twitter.com/gabinotbraun/status/1349569008459272192) I already uploaded that were done with this in mind.
> 
> Also I'd really like to know your thoughts, I just ask you to please be respectful in the comments.


End file.
